Lonely Day
by devoted2clois
Summary: Oneshot. A late Xmas present for my BFF LebaneseChick0001 :D Lois grieves the death of her mother 20 years on. Clois forever :D R


**Hey guys!! I gotta say I was planning on having this up earlier, but I was having a backyard cricket Boxing Day match with my Grandma and sister. This is for LebaneseChick0001, it's her Christmas present:D Ok I'm going to watch Bones so yer:D**

**Hi again, I feel really bad, I started to write this author's note like two weeks ago. Hehe. Ok here it is. **

**Oh yeah almost forgot…this fic was inspired by the song 'Lonely Day' by System of a Down. I think it sounds much better if your listening to the song so I've included the youtube link, just take out the spaces :D**

**Haha I started this authors note on 26****th**** December 2009, and it is now 21****st**** February 2010…oh yeah…youtube link :D**

**http: //www. youtube. com/watch? v=2S2ZFpo D9sE**

The storm clouds moved surprisingly fast against the grey sky. Lois stood by the grave of her mother. She had been standing in the same position by the grave for hours. Her black dress clung to her body, wavering in the strong wind. Lois' mascara had long since run down her cheeks, showing the evidence to the world that Lois Lane had cried. She looked a real mess, but in honest truth, she didn't care, everyone could go get stuffed if they laughed at her, or said something about her. For one day in her life, why can't Lois just be like everyone else, why does she have to be the one that keeps it together. Although she didn't think it was humanly possible, Lois cried more. She totally broke down. Her legs gave way beneath her and she collapsed in a heap on the muddy ground. Lois shoved her fist in her mouth to prevent herself from screaming out.

She thought that over the years, this day would get easier, but in reality it got worse. Tomorrow Lois would pull herself together and forget this day ever happened. But right now, nobody or nothing else mattered. Not today, not on the 20th anniversary of her mothers death. 20 years ago to this day, Lois' mum had tragically died, leaving Lois a complete mess. Her whole life was a charade, and she was sick and tired of it. Lois wanted to be able to knock her walls down and let someone in. But whenever she does, she gets hurt, and she cannot face another heartbreak. Lois gave in again, she wailed, she balled, she screamed to the high heavens. Lois let out everything.. After a few minutes she tried to stand up but failed miserably. She heard someone kneel down beside her and then felt a pair of big strong hands around her waist. Lois turned and saw that the person was none other than Clark Kent, His eyes glistened with unshed tears. He pulled Lois' frail body onto his lap and wrapped his arms around her. Lois buried her head into Clark's chest and cried. The night sky light up with a sharp bolt of lightning followed by a loud clap of thunder. It started pouring down with rain, but Clark and Lois didn't move. She curled up in a ball and he held her tight. In someway, he felt as though he had been let in on a secret. Lois never showed this side of her to anybody, and now she was showing Clark.

Lois eventually stopped crying. She didn't dare to move though, and neither did Clark, both afraid they would ruin the moment. The rain died down, leaving the pair soaking wet.

"Not that I don't appreciate it, but why are you here?" Lois finally asked, breaking the silence.

"I was worried about you. I called Chloe and she said you were out, so I came straight here. I knew what today was, so I had planned dinner and movies. I wanted to try to distract you" Clark answered, rubbing small circles on Lois' back. "You don't have to be alone Lois. I know what it's like to lose someone close to you, and I know how much you want to keep everyone out. But sometimes, you have to let someone in."

"Yeah…that's what my shrink says" Lois took a deep breath _its now or never. _"Hey Clark?"

"Yes Lois"

"Can I let you in on something…a secret?" Lois asked in a small voice.

"Sure you can Lois. I'm all ears" Clark answered.

Lois hid her face in Clark's chest and mumbled "Imuvoo"

"Ahhh…sorry what was that Lois?"

"I said that…I love you." Lois repeated clearly. She looked up at Clark with hopeful eyes. Clark leant down and kissed her tenderly.

"I love you too Lois." Clark whispered when they finally pulled away from each other. "Let's get you home Lois." Clark stood up and carried Lois to his car.

Sure this was not the place either had in mind for confessing their love. But then again, not many people can say they admitted love on to of their mother's grave, on the loneliest day of their life.

**I hope you enjoyed it :D Please leave a review on your way out :D I'd also like to announce that on the 27****th**** of April I will be shaving my head for 'Shave for a Cure'. Wherever you are please make a donation to this great cause. xoxox**


End file.
